tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Lockon to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can Cobra stop them? *'End of Days TP' - The quest to save Cybertron has failed, and now the planet shudders through its last breaths. Can the citizens of Cybertron escape in time, or will they be doomed with their world? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'No More Nukes TP' - Darklon, who recently escaped from G.I. Joe custody, has recently been spotted at large in Benzheen, meeting with the current military ruler there, Colonel Faroud. Rumor has it the Darklon stole some important technology from Destro shortly before Destro’s death, and plans to sell it to the Benzheen military. *'Quintesson World TP' - In an alternate universe where A3's revolution failed, Autobots and Decepticons unite against Quintesson oppression. *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... *'Shattered Glass the Movie TP' - Emperor Prime must be stopped, no matter the cost. *'VanMarkiplier TP' - Van Mark Industries is discovered to be building anti-Transformer weaponry -- but for whom, and why? * December 27, 2016 - "Weekly RP" – RP report for the week of 12.18 through 12.24. * January 17, 2017 - "Vector Sigma" - Shockwave reports on his encounter with Vector Sigma. * January 18, 2017 - "Message from Vector Sigma" - Bumblebee reports what he heard from Dust Devil. * January 19, 2017 - "DC Under Attack" - Barbara Walker reports on Cobra's attack on the US capitol. * January 23, 2017 - "Analysis of Counterpunch Complete" - Hook examines Counterpunch after the spy's encounter with Vector Sigma. * January 23, 2017 - "Inauguration" - John MacLeod is sworn in as President of the United States of America. * January 23, 2017 - "Plasma Energy Key Recovered" - Spike brings the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber back to Autobot City. * 11 million years ago - "A safe Haven" ' ::''It turns out times are changing. Prowl calls for people to help do something the rebels haven't done before. * January 25, 2006 - '''"The Very Concept of Applebee's" ::Katie and Mel head out to eat with Katie's daughters. * September 26, 2006 - "Dinner Time!" ::Katie and Mel stop by Subway. '' * January 29, 2007 - '"Interview with Wisp about Doc" ' ::Sergeant Shockwave questions Wisp about Doc's attack on General Hawk.'' * January 30, 2007 - "Circuit Breaker Comes to Brasilia" ::Circuit Breaker and Luminous face off. * February 27 2012 - "Liberia Landing" ::A flight of Anaconda transport helicopters makes its way from Sierra Leone to the next stop on Cobra's Africa Tour: Liberia. * September 30 2012 - "Decepticon Zombie Virus" ::Mixmaster literally stumbles into a situation in the Decepticon medlab. * October 01 2012 - "Open Elections" ::Mohammed took the news rather well, considering. * October 15 2012 - "Mohammed Is Cut Off" ::Sheikh Saud moves to cut off his son's funding. * November 23, 2012 - "Enjoy Your Incarceration" ::Scrapper visits Windshear in his cell. *December 02, 2012 - "Playing Robotoppossum" ::Hubcap attempts an escape. '' * December 02 2012 - '"Recruitment"' ::''Mixmaster attempts to recruit Starscream into the Dweller's legions. * December 02 2012 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" ::Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. * December 03 2012 - "You Will Do a Favor for Me" ::Mixmaster recovers from his ordeal. * December 03 2012 - "Blame" ::Jetfire comes up with a plan. '' * January 28, 2013 - '"Debate"' ::Trucial Abysmia hosts its presidential debates. '' * January 28, 2013 - "Battle for Polyhex II" ' ::''Cyclonus and Scourge battle for Polyhex. * February 25, 2013 - '"Cyclonus v. Starscream" ' ::Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. * March 11, 2013 - '''"Leaders in Exile" ::Jumal and Sheikh Saud meet in England to talk. * 20 October 2016 - "Night of Terror" ' ::Kimber and the Starlight Girls are holed up in the Starlight Mansion, terrified of being set upon by the gangs still roaming the streets of Los Angeles, when an unexpected visitor arrives...'' * October 30, 2016 - '''"Shuttle Attack (SG)" ::A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. * October 30, 2016 - "Another Path" ::While Spike attempts to help Quickswitch, Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil discuss going back to Cybertron. * November 01, 2016 - "At the Jump Joint" ' ::Floodlight meets an unusual Decepticon at the Jump Joint.'' * November 10, 2016 - '''"Nightmare TP Finale" ::Starscream uses Valour as bait to try to lure the dream entity known as Nemro into a trap. '' * November 10, 2016 - '"New Pit III" ' ::Joe Colton shows off the new version of Pit III.'' * November 10, 2016 - "Emptiness" ::Sparkplug and Spike stop and appreciate the new quiet of Autobot City. * November 22, 2016 - "What Has Become of Casey Arkeville?" ::Jumal comes to Autobot City to inquire to the fate of Dr. Arkeville. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse